Oblivious
by waveblader213
Summary: Drabbles of Naruhina and Sasusaku the second is up. and its about naruto discovering his feelings for hinata. I own nothing but the poem.
1. oblivious

Hi all its me waveblader and your all probably (not) wondering why I am not updating

**Hi all its me waveblader and your all probably (not) wondering why I am not updating. Well it's because…**

**Sasuke: he is an idiot and has writers block.**

**Me: when did I say... ah screw it its true. So I made this one shot with a poem I made which revolves around my favorite couple sasusaku. I'll just start the story now.**

_**Oblivious**_

**Sakura POV**

Sasuke… he finally came back. We missed him so much and we finally had my, I mean our precious one back. I still care for Sasuke yet it seems like he doesn't care about how I feel. I don't think he ever cared about me when he left and he still doesn't. I… still haven't coped with that but I can deal with it as long as he still cares for me as a friend. Right now, we all are in a building where people come up and do things. I think they said it was open-mike night or something like that. Usually some people try to do some stand-up comedy and they're pretty good. Except for Naruto anyway, he tried and ended up embarrassing himself in front of everyone but I'm thinking he doesn't care. Sasuke would have helped him I guess but he said he was going to the bathroom and he still hasn't come out yet. I wonder where he…

"Please give a round of applause for our first poetry performance by, Uchiha Sasuke!" spoke the announcer.

When I heard those words, I was surprised, probably just as surprised as everyone here who knew Sasuke (and there must have been a lot considering how few people clapped).

"_Oblivious,_

_In Hindsight_

_I truly was_

_I was blind because of my desire_

_To fight_

_Consumed by the fire_

_My spite_

_It burned your soul_

_Rotten to the core_

_I never knew_

_Cause I never bothered_

_To ask you_

_I was oblivious_

_To your feelings and mine_

_Because I never wanted to see the truth_

_Of the pain we hide, inside_

_I apologize_

_Because I was oblivious to you._

Hn. Thank you for your time." were Sasuke's exact words.(though his last sentence were probably out of properness instead of true thankfulness)

I never forgot them. I knew without him telling anyone that his poem was for me. He said he was sorry though he would never admit it. It must mean he returned my feelings. I was so overjoyed that I cried for two reasons. The fact that he cared was the first and the second was that he actually apologized. When he got of the stage, I thought I would say something to him when Kakashi-sensei and Naruto weren't around. When I turned to see if Naruto and Kakashi were going to say something, to my surprise they both had disappeared. I was mad and at the same time grateful, that sensei was able to realize what Sasuke was saying and dragged him away. (Now I know that Naruto dragged Kakashi-sensei away since he helped Sasuke do that.) It was simple, simpler than I thought it would be. I said one thing and only that thing.

"Apology accepted Sasuke-kun."

**Fin.**

**Me: I hoped you all enjoyed that. The poem was mine by the way if anyone was wondering. I enjoyed writing it and flamers. Piss off.**

**Sasuke: you know that they don't care right?**

**Me: I know the flamers don't care Sasuke I just wanted to get it out of my system.**

**Sasuke: Actually, I was talking about the poem.**

**Me:… Piss off Uchiha.**

**Sasuke: you do realize you're forgetting something right?**

**Me: What the disclaimer? Fine. Naruto belongs only to the wonderful Masashi Kishimoto who keeps cutting off the freaking chapters right before something good happens. Well bye for now see you guys next time.**

**Ja ne.**


	2. Not worthy

**Me: ok, ok I get it. I should have updated about a year ago. And even this isn't an update. I just had this story in my head for a while now and I needed to let it out. It's a one-shot of course. Staring the one and only Uzumaki Naruto, who's birthday happened to be two days ago.**

**Naruto: YATTA so that means you're taking me out for ramen later right?**

**Me: -- fine.**

**Naruto: sweet I'm gonna eat a whole lot tonight. But what is this one-shot about this time?**

**Me: its not for you to know. **

**Naruto: whatever. All I know is I'm going to eat great tonight.**

**Me: I feel like my wallet is going to be very empty by tomorrow. TT**

**Not worthy**

**Second P.O.V.**

You wake up. You go to the bathroom and take a shower. You comb your blond hair and you wipe your blue eyes. You dress in your normal orange and black attire, of course, with your black hitai-ate. You run out the door of your house and you think about the next mission you are going to get. On the way, you run into a blue, long-haired girl that you immediately recognize.

"Hinata-chan!" you cry out in surprise and in greeting to the shy girl.

"H-hello Naruto-kun h-how are y-you today?" she replies to your greeting.

"I've never been better! I'm going to go see Tsunade-baa-chan for a mission!" you tell her as excited as you ever have been.

"B-but today is a holiday for us ninja Naruto-kun. I-I heard she went out with Sakura-san and Shizune-san." She tells you.

You look at her in surprise. Then you wrack your brain till you realize she is right, that today was a day that was free of mission and that everyone you know probably would be doing something already. So you decide to ask if the young Hyuuga would accompany you to eat at Ichiraku. But she kindly denies.

"W-well, y-you see I h-have plans with my b-boyfriend." She tells you.

You hear her and you think, Boyfriend? When did that happen? Were you so absorbed in trying to reach Sasuke that you never noticed anyone else? Or were you too caught up in missions to realize what happened to the Hyuuga girl. You aren't that much of a dunce. You realized who had feelings for whom at times. You noticed when Shikamaru and that sand girl Temari we're going to go out. You realized when Neji and Tenten were secretly going out before anyone else. Heck! You even saw that Sai, the emotionless freak, liked Ino. So how did you miss it? How did you not see that Hinata went out with someone else? You think back on it and you realize there were times when she left early from missions. There were other times when she couldn't make it to a party or something of the like that she used to always have time for. And now when you piece it together, you feel something. It's not quite rage but it's not sadness. It feels like something akin to how you felt towards Sasuke when you had that crush on Sakura. Then you immediately realize it.

Jealousy.

You stare at Hinata with a smile. So she doesn't see how you really feel.

"Oh," you say to her while scratching the back of your neck. "I didn't know. So, uh who is he?"

"H-his name is Sentaro."

You think about that name. You don't recognize it. You never heard of him. He must have been one of those ninjas you haven't met yet. Someone she's been on a team with. You feel like it's weird not to know who she goes out with. But as long as he can protect her you feel right with it.

As long as she's happy.

"Alright then Hinata, I guess I'll see you later." You leave and you go to the training fields. But its not to train or to pass the time. You finally unclench your fist that you subconsciously tightened and you know that the reason you are going to the fields is to release your anger out on it.

You are still wailing on a training post as your punches are getting stronger-even though you have been punching the same post for hours. With each punch you realize you can't take your mind off of the female Byakugan user. You keep thinking about all the time you've spent together. All the missions you've been on with her. And you realize, that feeling you felt, you recognize it even more now. The swelling feeling that was in your chest when she smiles or laughs. The painful anger you had when she was hurt. The determination you had to protect her. The feeling to always have her be safe. It's plain out to see now.

You love her.

You love her. You love her and you can't deny it. You realize how dumb you must have been not to see it before. And that now you miss your chance to tell her. You break the post with another punch at your revelation. Now you are sitting on the ground and you think its for the best. She belongs to a prestigious clan. She is too kind for words. She would always put her friends first before anyone else. You don't deserve her. You, the demon fox jinchuuriki. You, who goes on an uncontrollable rampage, are not worthy of her. Yes, that's the bottom line.

You are not worthy.

You aren't and you never will be. Saddened by this new thought you walk back to town. You decide to get something to eat since you've been training since Hinata had told you the news-which had been this morning, it's evening now. For once you don't want to eat at Ichiraku. You decide to go to the Shushuya. A restaurant you never bothered to go to but has been around as long as you could remember. You sit in a booth and are waiting for the waiter/waitress but you hear something. It sounded like someone was shouting.

"What kind of food is this?! It tastes horrible! I am not paying a cent for this food!" You hear someone shout. Being the kind hearted person you are you run to see what is going on. Its on the other side of the store and You see Hinata standing there trying to calm down a man who you assume was shouting.

"I should have you put on trial for what you were serving me!" He shouts.

"S-Sentaro-kun, please calm down." Hinata pleads to the man.

You heard the name but you don't believe it. Hinata called him Sentaro. This is the guy she is dating? He's less worthy then you are to be Hinata's boyfriend.

"Hey!" you shout at him as you cross in between him and the chef, whom he knocked down. "You don't need to be yelling at this man just because you don't like his food. You could just leave and not come back. But you shouldn't be yelling at him and dissuading his business!"

"Oh yeah? And who might you be?" he asks you. But before you answer you really look at this guy. You know that every ninja never takes off their hitai-ate unless they go to sleep. He wasn't wearing a forehead protector and you immediately know that he is just a civilian. The more you look at him there is more you notice about him. He looks exactly like you minus the jumpsuit, headband, or whiskers. And it startles you beyond all reason.

"Well?" He demands.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, Ninja of the hidden leaf village and I'm going to become…"

"Oh I know you. You're the demon all our parents warned to us to stay away from. You keep wishing to become Hokage too. Like that'll ever happen. Your dream is completely useless." He says effectively cutting you off and referring to you in the worst way imaginable.

"S-Sentaro-kun! T-that was rude. You s-shouldn't make f-fun of Naruto-kun like that!" Hinata says trying to defend you. And you never loved her more.

"Oh shut up you little whore." He raises his arm to harm her and you know that Hinata being Hinata wouldn't strike him back. So you step in and grab his wrist and you squeeze it more tightly then you need to.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are? You can talk to me anyway you want but are never to try and hit Hinata-chan! You aren't even worthy to be in the presence of someone like her!" You shout at him while glaring at him with your red eyes-which you know are red from the scared expression he is giving you. You tighten your grip on his wrist a bit more to make sure he understands then you let him go.

"Leave now." You order him. And he gets up and runs out of the restaurant in fear. You help the chef up and ou pay no attention to his gratitude; all you are worried about is what the Hyuuga girl thinks of you. You turn to her to see her looking at you surprised and you immediately run. You think she hates you now. That she doesn't even want to know you anymore. You run and you feel something wet on your cheek. You feel the tears but you don't care you still run and you stop when you think no one knows where you are. You end up at the training grounds again. You stare at your reflection in the water. And you see Sentaro and you think you are no better than he is. You punch the water making the image disappear.

"Naruto-kun? A-are you ok?" you hear the girl you love ask. And you can't stand it anymore.

"I love you." You say to her plain out and with as much feeling you can muster.

"W-what?" You hear her say with what you believe is a surprised expression.

"I love you." You repeat to her. "I love you Hinata-chan. But I don't deserve you. I'm no different from Sentaro. I'm just a monster. I love you so much that it hurts. But I really have no right to be with you. You're an angel and I'm a demon. You shouldn't even be my friend. You're too gentle to have to be near someone like me." You say to her with closed eyes and you feel the tears streaming down your cheeks and you can't stop them.

You feel her hug you from behind.

"Oh Naruto-kun. I have always loved you. From the first time I met you. I just thought you didn't accept me, that I wasn't worth your time. I didn't think I was worthy." She tells you.

You begin to chuckle. But it's not a happy laugh. It's a laugh of realization. You turn to her and you stare her in the eyes-her beautiful pearl eyes.

And you kiss her.

You kiss her and she returns the kiss. You both finally break apart after a few seconds and you hug her. You have never felt so relieved in your life. You never thought that she would like you. And now when you think about it it's so obvious. Then you laugh again. This time it's a laugh of joy. Your stomach then growls. You are surprised but realize you still haven't eaten all day. Then you ask her if she wants to go eat. And this time she accepts. So you both return to the restaurant with your hands intertwined. And you have never been happier.

Because you are worthy.

**Me: phew. That was a long story. 5 pages. That's the most I've ever written. I liked the way I did this. I might do a Sasuke version of this later… Nah this is better the way it is. I really liked the way it came out.**

**Naruto:... wow.**

**Me: what you didn't like it.**

**Naruto: I…just…. LOVED IT!!**

**Me: blinks in surprise what? Really?**

**Naruto: of course. This was an awesome story. I love how you made me and Hinata end up together. I was a little worried there.**

**Me: oh so you do like Hinata?**

**Naruto: blushes w-well u-umm y-you see…**

**Me: hah your stuttering. I knew it.**

**Naruto: oh shut up. grabs my arm come on lets go get ramen now.**

**Me: fine. But do the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: fine. Waveblader213 does not own me. I belong to Hinata-chan and Masashi Kishimoto. The only person he does own is the bastard Sentaro. Ok then come on lets go. drags me away**


End file.
